This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to see which medication, Cyclosporine or Dexamethasone, works best in children and young adults. We are asking children with Focal Segmental Glomerulosclerosis to be in the research. When you have FSGS you lose protein in your urine, which is not good for you. We want to see which medication is best in stopping protein being lost in your urine.